


it's not gay if it's in another dimension

by Ffwydriad



Category: Ant-Man vol 2, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, I don't know, Killer Robots, Multiverse, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie Lang deserved the world. Instead, she got a high school in Florida, an overprotective mom, and friends who won't call her back.</p>
<p>But, strangely enough, she's not the only teen superhero in her class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not gay if it's in another dimension

Everything is going great until her classmate punches a giant robot in the face.

 

Wait, no, that’s a lie. Cassie Lang has spent almost a year in Florida, and everything is not going great at all. Her Dad has left, her mom is being overprotective, she just found out that her boyfriend had died, and none of her friends are calling her back. Well, of the three she managed to find contact information for on the internet.

 

Teddy and Billy are Avengers now, which isn’t exactly surprising, but it does mean every line of communication between her and some of her best friends has been blocked by people ruling out crazed fangirls. Kate’s a PI who either can’t answer phones or put the wrong number on her site, and Tommy and Eli are nowhere to be found. Jonas, well, there’s a Vision on the Avengers, but Cassie knows he isn’t Jonas.

 

But it hadn’t been that bad. Sure her mom had moved her to a completely new place to keep her away from all of the superheroics, and sure her Dad had decided to ditch her with no warning just as Mom was loosening up, but at least she had made some friends, and was doing well in school.

 

Then, of course, her classmate punched a giant robot in the face.

 

They had never talked. Cassie didn’t even know her name. They had Math together, probably, and maybe science too, but the girl had never been one for talking. Her face looked strangely familiar, and occasionally Cassie felt as if someone was staring at her, but that was just the paranoia of the recently deceased. I mean, no one in the school even knew what her Dad did.

 

It wasn’t exactly clear why there had been a giant robot, or what it was doing there, but giant robot = bad in any context. It had shown up during lunch on the school campus, and within an instant Cassie was walking forward instead of running away like everyone else, ready to grow as tall as the robot and beat it in to the ground.

 

But then a Hispanic girl jumped up and punched it in the face, leaving an indent that was nearly a hole, and the only two people left on campus grounds was Cassie, clothes slightly ripped and taller than normal, and a girl dressed like the American flag floating four feet off of the ground.

 

“You’re Cassie Lang.” The girl said, staring down at her. “I didn’t realize they sent robots to kill _you_.”

 

“Who sent robots to kill me?” Cassie asks, looking back up. It’s been a while since someone last tried to kidnap or kill her, and none of them had used robots before. “Is this something about my dad?” The girl punches the robot again, and then slowly lands on the ground.

 

“No. Well, kind of.” The girl mutters, shaking her hands clean, and then offering one. “I’m America Chavez, and I’ve been investigating some unusual multiversal portals at this school. Someone’s been sending robots from another dimension to kill you.”

 

“Well that’s new.’ Cassie mutters, staring at the robot. “I’d introduce myself, but you already know my name. So why would someone from another dimension want me dead?”

 

“You’re handling this very well, chica.” America informs her. “And I haven’t a clue. Do you want to find out?”

 

She should have said no. She should have gone home to her mom and let this all pass over, and continue living her normal robot and alien free life. But Cassie Lang was a superhero through and through, and this was too good to be true. She grabbed the outstretched hand.

 

“You ready for this?” America asked with a smile, before slamming her foot down in to the ground, as blue star shaped portal opening up at their feet. Cassie looked her in the eye, and together, the two of them jumped.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours of walking around an alternate Miami and one fistfight later, Cassie and America are sitting on top of some broken killer robots.

 

“I still don’t know why they’d want to kill me.” Cassie mutters, staring around the peculiar lab. “I mean, yeah they had plans for taking over our dimension, but I’m not even a practicing superhero. It doesn’t make any sense.”

 

America pops a bubble, and offers Cassie a stick of gum, which is refused. “It's because you're Cassie Lang, chica. It's because of what some of the other Cassie Langs have done. Some of the adults."

 

"Ah." Cassie replies, and leaves that hanging in the air. She wonders what those other hers have done to make her such a threat. "So you do this a lot, then? Travel through the multiverse?"

 

"All the time." America replies. She pops another bubble. "You're good in a fight, you know. We could do this again, if you wanted to."

 

Cassie sits there, considering it. There's no way her mom would find out if all her superheroing was done in a completely different dimension, which is a plus, and she has to admit that she likes America, and the fight was fun. Her phone buzzes, pulling her out of her thoughts. It's Kate.

 

"She doesn't call me back for weeks and when she finally responds it's in another dimension?" Cassie mutters, staring at the text. "That doesn't even make any sense. Kate's in a different dimension, how could she even get signal?"

 

America stares at her. "Kate." She mutters, looking Cassie over. 

 

"Kate Bishop." Cassie adds in with a shrug. "We were on a team together, the Young Avengers." America stares at her with wide eyes, and lets her final bubble pop all over her face. "What? Have you heard of us out here in the multiverse?"

 

"Chica, we're going to need to have a little chat." America mutters, kicking open another portal in the air. "After you."

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the title. and for the writing. and for the entire story.
> 
> but seriously, no lie, i got a sudden urge to write cassie and america hanging out and punching robots and this was the only form that i could push out quickly enough that wasn't garbage. the world needs cassie and america being friends.
> 
> on a side note, how old is america, even? like, she's under 21 in young avengers based only on the fact she can't drink, but they've never even given a rough estimate of her age. i don't know. she looks like she could be a high schooler though so whatever.


End file.
